


softly - a collection of poems

by Floretpoem (Floretfall)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Poetry, Tags May Change, aesthetic, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floretfall/pseuds/Floretpoem
Summary: i speak softlylike whispers of rainlight gentle breathmist in the periwinkle skya work of airy words and delicate metaphors. poetry for the tenderhearted, the emotional, and the peculiar.
Kudos: 1





	1. soft voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: soft voice  
> written: january 21, 2021  
> author: floretfall

i speak softly

like whispers of rain

light gentle breath

mist in the periwinkle sky

can you hear me?

it must be a pain

to strain your ears

and hear my sad little voice

i am sorry

but the room’s too loud

like a deafening cloud

do i have to shout?

it’s just who i am

it’s just who i am

i speak softly

like whispers of rain

light gentle breath

i faintly sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poem written during a passing period, just after the zoom ended.


	2. lowercase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: lowercase  
> written: march 17, 2021  
> author: floretfall

i write in lowercase

it takes up less space

i'll write like this for days

and for weeks and for years

till i disappear

from the earth's silent face

till i am erased

forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poem written at eleven in the morning, just after sketching some pretty yellow flowers.


	3. owls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: owls  
> written: march 19, 2021  
> author: floretfall

it's ten in the morning

and the owls hoot

it's quite bizarre

it's out of the blue

since when have they

been such early birds

it's quite amusing

yet so absurd

it's ten in the morning

and the owls hoot

it's something strange

it's something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poem written about the strange noises that were heard at the time of writing, similar to those of an owl.


End file.
